companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Commandos
|prereq = Royal Commandos Support: Glider-borne Commandos ability |production_struc = Commando Glider |reinforce_cost = |weapon = Mk.II Sten SMG |num_slots = 6 |produces = Slit Trench * Garrisonable structure, protects infantry from damage. * Costs nothing * Build time: 20 seconds Detector for Radio Triangulation * With three of these on the field, any enemy unit moving through the area between them is revealed on the mini-map. * Costs nothing * Build time: 4 seconds |abilities = Withdraw to Captain's Position *The entire squad quickly retreats to the Captain's current position. *Costs nothing *Cooldown: 60 seconds Throw Grenade * Throws a single, small, high-explosive grenade. * Costs * Cooldown: 30 seconds Commando Demolition Charges *The squad plants a large explosive at the target point. *You can detonate the explosive at any time, as long as it is not in the Fog of War. * Costs * No Cooldown Concealing Smoke * Camouflages the squad in a cloud of smoke, breaking suppression and allowing an organized disengagment. * Costs nothing * Duration: ~15 seconds * Cooldown: 30 seconds |upgrades = }} :"See that light cover there gents? Get behind it." Commandos, or the Commando Squad, are a 6-man Elite Infantry unit fielded by the British army in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. This unit can be created behind enemy lines, and is one of the strongest close-combat infantry units in the game. It is used for disrupting enemy tactics and assaulting enemy positions, and has a significant number of special abilities to aid it with this task. Game Info The British Commandos are the British special forces and elite infantry that can be called in once the Royal Commandos Support is chosen. First formed in June 1940, they are a well-armed, highly trained but non-regimental raider force employing unconventional tactics to assault, disrupt and reconnoitre the enemy. The Commandos are made up a squad of six. Unlike most infantry, Commandos are the only infantry that can be called from a Commando Glider (Airspeed Horsa Glider). Once the glider landed on solid ground, Commandos can be deployed out of the glider. Mostly armed with Sten Mk.II Silenced sub-machine gun, Commandos are elite infantry with superb combat capability. They can take on most of the Axis infantry and defeat them easily. They have also many special abilities, such as throwing the Mk.II Grenade which can effectively take out a cluster of infantry in buildings or in the open. Their demolition charges allow them to place explosives on buildings or any specific location to detonate remotely. They also have the Smoke Screen ability, which allows them to camouflage themselves for a few seconds without hindering their movement. Commandos are very capable infantry that can work independently without the need of heavy support. Fast, highly trained and well armed, they can take on most of the Axis heavy infantry such as Panzer Grenadier, Stormtrooper Squad, Grenadier Squad and even the Knight's Cross Holders and win the day. Due to them being superior in numbers, they cannot be easily overwhelmed. They are the perfect assault infantry for raiding supply lines, breaking defensive positions and disrupting the enemy's base of operation. Their special abilities also allow them to sneak into enemy bases, demolish base structures and harass the enemy. If possible, pick up light anti-tank weapons for additional firepower against armoured vehicles. If supported by Tetrarch Tanks they can wipe out an entire base before the enemy even knew it. Weakness Although highly trained and heavily armed, they are still light infantry and can be suppressed by enfilade fire from heavy machine guns. They are also vulnerable to artillery strikes and small arms fire. However, their fast movement means they can overwhelm most Support Weapon and Infantry easily. So, its best to avoid direct combat with the Commandos, using the infantry as they are more superior in numbers and combat capability. Without anti-tank weapons and support, they are easily defeated by medium vehicles (SdKfz 251 Half-track and SdKfz 234 Armoured Car), panzers (Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank and StuG IV) and other heavy vehicles. For the Allies who use the Commandos, its best to avoid direct combat with the Axis panzer unit if there is no support or anti-tank weapons. Types There are several types of Commandos which can be deployed. Commandos: The Standard version, they are armed with sten sub-machine guns and can attack with grenades and demolition packs can also pop smoke grenades to conceal themselves. Heavy Machine Gun Commandos: Armed with a Vickers Heavy Machine Gun. They are similar to the American and Wehrmacht HMG teams. Mortar Commandos: Commandos armed with a 3" Stokes Mortar which performs similarly to the US and Wehrmacht Mortar Teams. PIAT Commandos: Team of commandoes armed with Projector Infantry Anti-Tank weapons. Quotes *''"Commandos move it out!"'' *''"Sandy, take point."'' *''"Look mates, a cozy cover."'' *''"(In a joking tone) Underwater commandos ready sir."'' *''"This place was just starting to feel like home."'' Gallery Commandos_02.jpg|The Sten Submachine gun gives the Commandos superior firepower in close quarter combat.]] Commandos_04.jpg|Legions of Commandos attacking a Werhrmacht Headquater.]] Category:Infantry Category:British Units